Ring laser angular rate sensors, also called laser gyros, are well known in the art. One example of a ring laser angular rate sensor is U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,718 issued to Hanse, et al., which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Referring to FIG. 1A, ring laser angular rate sensors include a thermally and mechanically stable laser block 5 having a plurality of formed cavities for enclosing a gap. Mirrors 13, 15 are placed at the extremities of the cavities for reflecting laser beams 11, 16 and providing an optical closed-loop path.
The activation of the laser gyro's various subsystems at start up may have ramifications for the life of the laser mirrors and other system components. A method is needed to orchestrate the various subsystems at start up given each subsystem's start up constraints.
Therefore it is the motive of this invention to provide a laser gyro start up method that provides a synchronized and effective start up procedure that results in minimum delay and minimum adverse effects.